


Who Needs Friends, Anyway?

by hewwocopter



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo Katsuki swears a lot, Dad Might, Dadzawa, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Knowledge of Pokémon is recommended for this fic, Look! I’m not sure if Midoriya will have a quirk so I’m going to put both tags. Forgive me!!, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Please give this fic a chance!! I’m trying my best!, Pokemon, Possible Vigilante Midoriya Izuku? Mayhaps??, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwocopter/pseuds/hewwocopter
Summary: In a world full of Pokémon and quirks, Izuku is singled out as having neither of those.He’s quirkless. And he just can’t seem to find a Pokémon friend that will join him on the journey to becoming a hero.Kacchan says that it’s because he’s quirkless and weak. And Izuku is beginning to believe him.But no matter what, Izuku is going to become a hero! Even if it means if he can’t befriend any Pokémon, no matter how badly he wants to...





	1. High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking to make this an incredibly decent fic, so please have faith in me!

Even though Izuku was quirkless, it did not mean he was useless. No sir, he was far from it.

 

At least that’s what his momma thought. She saw great things in him, she believed he could be a great hero someday even without a quirk.

 

After all, Pokémon existed!

 

Pokémon, for lack of a better word, were mysterious. They were creatures, that walked the earth like any other living being. They came in many different shapes and sizes, of course. Some looked like normal animals, others looked like they came straight out of a fantasy novel. This was because of their powers they had inherited just like humans did. Although the humans’ powers were called ‘quirks’, both species were nearly equal in terms of power.

 

So Pokémon made great partners in fighting because of this. Whether the trainer was a hero or villain, the Pokémon would stay by their side no matter what if it meant they could be with them. They would follow their orders to the end, because they had such a strong friendship.

 

Many great heroes start out with a great Pokémon, of course. All Might has a Regigigas, which was a Legendary Pokémon! Legendaries were  _super_   rare, they were only one of a kind! It made sense, though. Since All Might was the number one hero, it only made sense that he got one of the strongest Pokémon out there.

 

Izuku’s family has a Pokémon too, rather his mom does. It‘s a Minccino, a short female gray haired chinchilla-looking Pokémon. Her big ears and tail have white tips at the end, paired with huge eyes. Usually she goes around the house cleaning, using her tail as a broom. His mom considers her to be very helpful around the house, and they get along well.

 

But... Izuku wanted his own Pokémon. He didn’t really care for which, he just wanted a friend. One that would stick with him through thick and thin, and they would work together on the path to becoming a hero. 

 

Like Kacchan! He already got his quirk and Pokémon. He had a small brown bunny that had one of its ears rolled up on its head. There were light brown tufts of fur at the end of them, and the fluff wrapped around its stomach. It was a Buneary, and it seemed weird that someone so tough like Kacchan would have an adorable Pokémon like it. 

 

But they seemed close enough. At the park with Kacchan and his buddies, the bunny Pokémon would sit on top of his head when they walked around, or would stick close to Kacchan’s side. When Kacchan did something bad though, like use bad words, it would unroll one of its ears and slap him with it. It made Izuku giggle. 

 

Izuku’s curiosity got the best of him and he asked how Kacchan met Buneary one day in kindergarten. They were sitting next to each other with their desks pushed close together. It was currently free time as the day was nearly over. The boy scoffed and looked away, and Izuku’s heart dropped. Ever since he was diagnosed as quirkless, Kacchan had been ignoring him a lot more. But when Kacchan had looked away, the bunny had once again slapped him with its ear.

 

“Okay! Jeez, fine! I’ll tell him!” The Pokémon smiled at him, and settled down by the boy. “There was an egg found by my mom’s Pokémon, and the old hag saw it and said that she had no idea where it came from when I asked. I didn’t believe her of course, but then she stopped me and said something about ‘responsibility or some shit,” Another slap. “Ow! Fu-freaking, stop it!!”

 

Izuku smiled. Ever since the Pokémon had been with Kacchan, it had been helping him to be a lot calmer. That was probably because of the threat of being slapped by its ears, though.

 

“And she gave me the egg, and told me to be  really careful and not break it or any sh-thing like that. Then she said that if I manage to take good care of it, I can ‘keep what’s inside’. It hatched, and... yeah. This little shiiiii....dude came out. She let me keep her.”

 

“Woah!! It’s a girl?! And you must be really responsible too, if your mom trusted you like that.”

 

“Of course she did. I’m the best, after all. And Buneary’s real strong, right?” An agreeing noise came from the questioned Pokémon. “Yep. With her, I’m going to become the number one hero.” 

 

“So cool...I hope I meet my Pokémon friend soon!”

 

At that, Kacchan glowered. “Yeah, keep dreaming about that Deku. A Pokémon’s only gonna want to be your friend if you have a quirk, and you don’t have o- OW! DAMMIT!”

 

Some of the other kids looked over, some “ooh”ing at the fact that Kacchan had said a bad word. And others giggling at him being slapped by a bunny. The teacher didn’t seem to notice, however, and Kacchan just let out a huge sigh.

 

“Freakin...” He muttered under his breath, not enough for the Pokémon but for Izuku to hear. Then he turned away, ignoring Izuku once more.

 

Izuku frowned. Yeah, he was quirkless but did that really mean that Pokémon wouldn’t want to be his friend? But... Pokémon weren’t like that, were they? 

 

He looked over at the other kids in a circle on the floor, with some who had their Pokémon with them and others who didn’t. They all appeared to be having a nice time with each other. Kids were showing off their quirks, and others their Pokémon who they had just met. Izuku wanted to join in, but he had neither of those and would probably not be well-received by them.

 

When Izuku turned to ask Kacchan another question, he saw that he was gone. Then he noticed that the boy had gone to the group of kids with Buneary, presumably to show her off. Izuku was the only one sitting at his desk now, alone.

 

He sighed, and got out his notebook. This happened a lot, where he was left alone and he had nothing else to do but to sit down and write in his notebook. Izuku rested his head on his hand as he took in what was around him.

 

Izuku liked to observe his surroundings, write down what he sees. For example, the Pokémon. The other kids had brought many different types of Pokémon, some ranging from small ones like Skitty to ones like Caterpie. 

 

The bug Pokémon usually scared some of the more timid kids, but Izuku saw it as a perfect chance to write down their information. After all, part of being a hero is observing surroundings and taking in new information! It helps to adapt to the situation at hand.

 

He even took notes on the kids quirks, because there were _so many_! They ranged from extendable fingers to shadow control, and some of these quirks could be great for hero work. It was illegal to use them publicly without a license, but apparently this teacher didn’t care about the kids in his class using them. It made Izuku concerned to say the least, but it wasn’t like he could do much about it. He was quirkless, so his opinion was invalid.

 

But his mom still believed in him, that Izuku could still become a hero and make many Pokémon friends and save people. But the thought was forming into a dream, one that would be impossible if he didn’t have a quirk.  _It takes hard work and dedication to become a hero_ , his mom had said.  _Use that big brain of yours and think of a solution! I’ll be there with you all the way._

 

It helped that someone still believed in him. Even if his friends don’t, even if the other adults don’t... his mom still did. He loved her very much, as she was the world to him. Izuku would rather have his mom if it meant having no Pokémon friends.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the teacher had dismissed everyone, class was over. Finally! Izuku could go home and document some more quirks and Pokémon, maybe even see some more on the way home. Pushing his notebook into his bag, Izuku hauled it over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

 

Kacchan then caught up to him. They usually walked home together, as they were neighbors (and Buneary would have things to say to Kacchan if he didn’t). “Jeez, slow down. Are you in a rush or something, Deku?”

 

“Ah, I’m just excited to get home...”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Okay then, that was a fast mood change. Izuku kept quiet as Kacchan led the way, with Buneary in tow. Izuku followed behind at a close distance, not wanting to set off Kacchan more. After about ten minutes, they were in their neighborhood.

 

Izuku stepped up beside Kacchan, to say goodbye when Kacchan shoved him aside. “Get going, nerd. See you tomorrow or some shit.” Then he turned and made his way to his home.

 

As Izuku walked towards his apartment, he heard the yelp come form Kacchan as he was promptly slapped with his Pokémon’s ear and the telltale cursing following it. He he ducked his head and smiled, glad that someone was looking out for his friend. Then he made it up to his apartment, and took out his keys. It was possible that mom wasn’t home yet.

 

Izuku opened the door, and looked inside. The apartment was empty save for Minccino, who was sweeping the floor with her tail. She saw Izuku come in, and ran over to him and nuzzled him. She was nearly as tall as him, but not quite. Izuku giggled and pet her head softly. At least one Pokémon liked him.

 

Then he went to his room, to continue his work from class. He took out his notebook and began writing, ideas flowing into his mind like water. Thoughts came through too. Like, when would he meet his partner Pokémon? And what would they be like? Man, it was so exciting to think about! Shuffling his legs in his chair, Izuku settled down to write down ideas of them.

 

After a while, half an hour at most, his mom came home. “Izuku! You home?”

 

“Momma!” He jumped out of his seat at his desk and ran over to greet his mom. He had so many things to talk to her about! New quirks, Pokémon, and Kacchan’s Buneary!

 

His mom was in the kitchen, setting down some groceries. “Sorry I was home later, I had to buy some groceries. How was your day at kindergarten?” She smiled, and Izuku returned the gesture. Minccino ran over to her and grabbed onto her leg, hugging her.

 

“Oh! Well, I found out about some more quirks in my class today. And some Pokémon, too! There were so many, like Skitty, and Caterpie, and, and...”

 

Inko giggled. “Take a breath in, dear. I won’t be able to understand you if you’re talking at that speed.” Izuku did as instructed, taking in a huge breath.

 

“And Kacchan had his Buneary, and he told me how he got her, and that she came from an egg but he wasn’t sure how she got there, and she slaps him when he does something bad, which I think is really nice because Kacchan needs more people to look out for him you know??” He finished, panting slightly.

 

His mom looked a little lost, but nodded anyway. “So Katsuki has a Buneary that helps take care of him? That’s very nice of her.”

 

“Yeah! Also, do you know how the egg got there? Kacchan said that his mom had found an egg by her Pokémon but had no idea how it got there.”

 

His mom turned the other way, biting her lip. “Oh, well... it’s a complicated process, to say the least.”

 

“Oooh! Tell me, tell me! Pleeeeeaaaasssssee?”

 

“Maybe when you’re a little bit older?” Inko poked him on the head. “It’ll teach you to have some patience at the least!”

 

Izuku pouted, but conceded. “Okay momma. But you have to promise to tell me!” 

“Of course.” She smiled, and it made Izuku feel warm inside. “Well! I think we should get started on dinner, don’t you think?”

 

“Ooh! Ooh! What are we having?”

 

“Well... let’s make it a surprise. Something you’ve never tried before, how about that?”

 

“Okay!!”

 

So they worked together to make the dinner, Minccino helping out a little too. She really had fun stirring the pot with the ingredients, and the end result tasted amazing. Momma even made katsudon, which made Izuku even happier.

 

After dinner, they sat down in front of the television to watch the news. All Might had defeated another villain with the help of his Pokémon, Regigigas. Izuku started in awe, as the hero moved flawlessly, not wasting a second in his work. That’s right. That’s the kind of hero Izuku wanted to be, no matter what!

 

And when he met his Pokémon partner, they both could work towards that dream. As he drifted off to sleep on his mother’s shoulder, one last thought passed through his head.

 

_It’s only a matter of time._


	2. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat.  
> Izuku suffers as usual, meets a new friend, and much dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, AM BACK
> 
>  
> 
> HERE
> 
> OK BYE

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the bird Pokémon were singing their tunes as usual. The Chatot were particularly louder, but Izuku didn’t mind.

 

It was a Saturday, so kindergarten was over for the week and that meant he had more free time to hang out with his friends! Oh man, it was gonna be so much fun... Izuku was so excited.

 

Since the park wasn’t far from his home, Izuku’s mom let him go there himself. It was a little risky, but their neighborhood was a pretty safe area so Inko was fine with it.

 

Izuku made his way over to the park, humming along the way. He wondered what he and Kacchan would play this time, maybe tag? Or hide and seek! Izuku loved that game! 

 

He was so good at it that one time, Kacchan and his friends didn’t find him for almost two hours! When he had come out of hiding, Izuku found that the boys were nowhere to be seen. They must have given up, declaring Izuku the winner.

 

So Izuku thought on what they could play. He didn’t see Kacchan, but rather noticed his friends playing with a ball, and some of the kids Pokémon joined in as well, and they looked like they were having fun! Izuku wanted to get in on that.

 

But when the other kids saw him, they stopped. The happy looks on their faces disappeared, and they looked mad? Huh? Did Izuku do something wrong?

 

One of the kids, a red head, pointed at Izuku with a sneer. “Eeew! It’s the quirkless kid! Stay back, or you might catch his quirklessness!” At this, some of the other kids gasped and backed up.

 

Huh?

 

Some of the kids looked back at Izuku with wary looks, and he returned them with a confused face. Being quirkless wasn’t contagious... right?

 

Then one of the children bent down by their Pokémon, a Rattata. The purple rat looked confused, but as the child stepped off it looked at Izuku with hungry eyes. Wait-

 

One moment he was standing up, the next Izuku found himself flat on his back as the Pokémon pounced onto him, scratching at his face. It’s claws dug into his skin, drawing blood.

 

“O-Ow! Please, please stop! Why is- why are you doing th-this?!” Izuku tried to get the Pokémon off of him, but this resulted in more scratches. At one point it nearly got his eye, and he had to shove it off.

 

Then another Pokémon joined in too, a Fletchling. It flapped its wings in his face, causing Izuku to close his eyes and then it went in for the strike. “Gah!”

 

_It hurts!_

_Stop! Please, stop!_

 

But his cries for help were ignored as the Pokémon continued their assault, the children laughing as Izuku was being attacked. One of the braver kids even tried to get a kick in.

 

“Useless Deku! Don’t you know that quirkless freaks like you don’t belong here?”

 

He gasped as the Pokémon stepped off,  finally.

 

“Yeah! Go back to the hole where you came from, you waste of space!”

 

The remaining kids had threw pebbles at his beaten form on the ground and left, tired of their game. Now Izuku was alone, and he could not be any more grateful.

 

Ohh, this wouldn’t do. He took a look at himself, and saw his arms and legs were covered in scratches and forming bruises. There was even some blood, too. 

 

Izuku was a big boy. He was going to become a hero. Heroes didn’t cry, right?

 

Too late for that. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and Izuku realized he needed to get out of the park, lest the children seeing him crying and hurting him more.

 

Shakily Izuku picked himself up off the ground, dusting off dirt and gravel the best he could. Then he ran out of the park, before the waterworks began.

 

 

—

 

 

Honestly, Izuku had no idea how far he ran. And he didn’t know how long he was gone, as he didn’t have a watch or anything to show him the time. He just... ran.

 

Tears were streaming down his face, and he hastily tried to wipe them away. But they wouldn’t stop coming, and it just make Izuku feel worse. 

 

He came across a beach that was littered with trash. Dagobah Beach, his mom had told him about how all the trash had ended up there. Which was perfect for no one bothering him.

 

Somehow, Izuku found a clear spot where he could sit and see the view of the ocean. The water looked beautiful, even with the trash staining the shoreline. He wished that someone would take the time to clean it, it would look even better.

 

He sat there in silence for a while, after the tears had run out. No doubt his mom was going to be wondering where he was, but he didn’t know how far he was from the park. Then Izuku heard shuffling of sand behind him, and turned to see what it was.

 

It was another kid, about his age. They had red and white hair, split down the middle. There was a bandage on their left eye, and white hair covering the right one. A Pokémon was with them, an Eevee. The kid looked up to see Izuku, and he realized that they were a boy.

 

“O-oh. Am...am I bothering you? I ca-can leave. If you want.” The boy stuttered out quietly.

 

Izuku looked at the boy, determining if he was a threat. He just got beaten up by a bunch of Pokémon and some kids, sue him for being paranoid. But he looked at the bandage, and saw the look on the kid’s face.

 

“No, no. It’s...it’s fine. Are you, ah, okay? That looks like it hurts.”

 

The Eevee made an unsettled face and looked at the boy, presumably its owner. Said boy didn’t respond for a while.

 

“It’s...just an accident. With my mom, but that’s all! She didn’t mean to! She would never hurt me on purpose!”

 

That was when Izuku frowned. What did he mean by hurt him? On purpose? The boy in question was taking a defensive stance, as though Izuku was about to question him.

 

Izuku pushed away the questions, and gestured for the boy to sit down. “Well, I-I won’t ask then. But if yo-you want to... you can talk about it with me? Or, or just other stuff! I eh, don’t want to pressure you!” Then Izuku was waving his hands, because oh gosh he probably scared the boy away and he probably wouldn’t want to sit with him and-

 

“Uh. Sure...?” Honestly, the boy didn’t sound very sure of himself when he said that. But the Eevee seemed to approve, as it stuck to the boy’s side and walked him over to Izuku. It cared for the boy a lot, then. Izuku wondered what that was like...

 

“What, what do you want to talk ab-about? It can be anything! Like quirks, Pokémon, and...uh, um..” He tried to think of topics, but only his interests care to mind. Izuku wasn’t sure of what the kids liked these days.

 

Then the boy asked something completely unexpected. “How did you get those injuries?”

 

What should he say? Would he hate Izuku for being weak, if he told him what happened? Izuku looked down, avoiding eye contact with the boy. He didn’t know what to say.

 

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fi-“

 

“Oh! No, it’s, ah, it’s okay! Um, we-well... it happened earlier today at the park. I was g-going to try and, uh- play with the other kids. But... they don’t l-like me very much..” Izuku trailed off, still not looking at the boy.

 

But then the atmosphere changed, as the other took the information in. “So... they hurt you?” He looked up to meet the boy’s eyes, and saw that the one he could see was full of rage. The Eevee next to him didn’t look very approving either.

 

This was a bad idea. He would know, and hate Izuku. Then he would hurt him. He needed to leave, to get out of here-

 

“Hey! Hey, calm down. Um. Sorry. That was kinda blunt, but... if those other kids hurt you, you need to tell someone.” The Eevee nodded, agreeing with him.

 

Izuku was surprised. “Wait. You don’t hate me? You don’t think I’m..weak?”

 

The boy shook his head. “No, I’m not sure where you got that idea. But I didn’t think you were when I first met you, if that’s what you’re thinking...” He bit his lip.

 

“Oh.”

 

It was silent for a few moments, and Izuku watched the other boy as he rearranged his legs into a criss-cross position. He then noticed that his legs had bandages on them, along with his arms. _Who_...

 

He decided to be brave. “Did, did some other kids hurt-hurt you also?”

 

“...No.”

 

Huh? Then how did he get those injuries? Did a Pokémon attack him, or something?

 

“No, it wasn’t a Pokémon. I don’t really want to talk about it....sorry.” The boy looked away, avoiding Izuku’s gaze. Oh, he must have heard Izuku mumbling. 

 

Izuku tucked his reddening face into his arms, he needed to get out of that habit.

 

There was more silence as they sat there, looking at the view of the ocean. It still looked amazing, even with all the trash blocking it. Izuku could even see some Pokémon splashing in the water farther away.

 

Then the silence was broken as Izuku realized. “OH!” He jumped up suddenly, startling the boy. “My mom! She’s probably wondering where I am, oh no no no... how do I tell her what happened? She’s gonna be so mad at me...”

 

The boy frowned. “Why would she be mad? It wasn’t your fault that those kids hurt you.”

 

But Izuku didn’t respond, rather pacing around in a circle mumbling as the boy and Eevee watched. “And I don’t know where the park is, and she’s gonna freak out about where I am... why did I run off? Stupid, stupid!” He smacked himself in the face, trying to get ahold of himself.

 

“Uh. The park? Is that where you need to go?”

 

Izuku whirled around, causing the Eevee to startle. “You know where it is?!”

 

“Yeah...?” The boy looked away as Izuku was suddenly in front of him.

 

“Can you please, please, pleeeeaaassseee take me there? I know it’s a-a lot to ask, but-!”

 

“It’s nothing, I’ll do it.”

 

“Tha-Thank you so much!!”

 

“...You’re welcome.” The response was so quiet that Izuku almost didn’t hear it, but smiled at the boy anyway.

 

 

—

 

 

After awhile, they made it back to the park. There were no other kids, which the boy seemed grateful for. Shouto could see a green haired woman who looked just like the boy, and when she saw him she ran over to said boy and gave him a hug.

 

Huh. Wonder what that was like.

 

“Izuku! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here at the p- _ohmigoodness_ how did you get those injuries?!” The lady took the boy’s face and squished it while looking at him, checking for more scratches.

 

So the boy’s name was Izuku, okay then.

 

Then the woman looked at Shouto, and her eyes widened. “Oh, dear! Are you alright? Those injuries don’t look good...”

 

“Momma, it’s okay! He helped me get back to the park, and he’s really nice!” The kid thought Shouto was nice? 

 

What...what was this warm feeling in his chest? It didn’t feel like the same feeling he got when he used his quirk, this was different. It felt... nice.

 

“Back to the- how did you... alright, we’ll hold off on the questions for now. We need to treat your injuries, and you,” She pointed to Izuku. “young man, are going to explain to me what happened.” Said boy just looked down in defeat, like he was in trouble.

 

But Shouto knew that he wasn’t in trouble, just that his mother was concerned. Again, he wondered what that was like. Eevee tapped his leg, motioning to the bandages as Izuku’s mother fretted over her son. Shouto frowned, and shook his head. He didn’t need to involve her in his problems.

 

“Do you need to be anywhere anytime soon? Because those injuries need to be treated, and I’d hate to have you sit here alone waiting.” Oh, now she was talking to him now. Crud. What does he do?!

 

Shouto was never good with social situations! He didn’t even know the mother’s name, much less she didn’t know his. Why would she be so trusting? _Why_?!

 

He looked over to Izuku, wondering what to do. But one look at the boy’s eyes had him cave. Shouto sighed, and shook his head.

 

The woman smiled. “Well, alright then! Our apartment isn’t too far from here. We can get you patched up and going in no time!” 

 

Izuku took hold of her hand, and they began to walk out of the park. Shouto followed suit with Eevee next to him.

 

As they were walking, the woman spoke out. “We never introduced ourselves, did we? I’m Midoriya Inko, but you can call me Inko if you’d like.” She looked down to her son. “Honey, go on.”

 

“Oh! I’m Izuku, sorry for not saying earlier...”

 

“...Shouto Todoroki. But I prefer Shouto.” His last name reminded him too much of-  _don’t think about him!_

 

“Okay, Shouto! Nice to meet you!!” Izuku smiled, and holy cow was it bright. Shouto almost wished that he had sunglasses, but it was manageable.

 

After a few minutes, they were at the apartment. The Midoriyas entered, with Shouto following closely behind with Eevee. They got inside, and Shouto was taken aback on how welcoming it felt.

 

Like... it felt comfy. And cozy. That’s the feeling he got from being here, not like at his home where it just felt uncomfortable. He really liked this.

 

A gray Pokémon with big eyes and ears walked up to Shouto, and sniffed Eevee. Eevee returned the gesture, and they seemed to like each other. That was good.

 

“That’s Minccino, she’s really friendly!” Izuku chirped. “And you can pet her if you want.”

 

Shouto did so, and was surprised by how soft her fur felt. Eevee wanted in on the action, and he petted him as well.

 

Then Inko walked into the bathroom and pulled out a first-aid kit as she walked out, setting it down on the table. Shouto and Izuku both walked over to her, although Izuku looked reluctant. Inko smiled at him, however and it made Shouto feel warm again. What was this feeling?!

 

After this injuries were treated, Inko made some tea and holy cow it was amazing! Shouto never had anything like it. They sat down at the table, while Eevee and Minccino played with one another.

 

“So...Izuku. Care to tell me what happened? And why you made your poor mother worry so much?” She said it a little jokingly, but she was being serious with her words.

 

The boy in question looked down in shame. “It... I went to the park, to play with Kacchan and his friends. But, but he wasn’t there! There were some other kids, and so I went to go play with them...but..”

 

Inko placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort, while Shouto leaned in to listen.

 

“Th-they said that I was a quirk-quirkless freak, an, and that I w-was a waste of space...” He sniffled. “Then their Pokémon started atta-attacking m-me...then one of them kicked me I think. It hurt so-so much, that I ran off wit-without thinking. I met Shouto at the beach, an-and he helped me get back..” Then Izuku started to sob, as his mother pulled him into a tight hug.

 

Shouto was appalled. Not at the fact that Izuku was quirkless, but at the fact the kids were so heartless as to call him those names and to attack him! It made his blood boil, but he kept quiet.

 

“Sweetie, sweetie... it’s all right, I’ve got you. Listen. What those kids said about you isn’t true. You aren’t a freak, not a waste of space.” She pulled him closer, petting his hair. “You’re my son, the one whose going to become a hero and save people. You’re the one who loves and cares for everyone, and those kids don’t see that. Do you understand?”

 

Izuku nodded shakily, still sniffling. The Minccino walked over to him and patted him on the leg as support.

 

“I’m glad. Now, why don’t you go to your room and get your All Might toy? I’m sure Shouto here would love to see it.” Inko finished with a smile on her face.

 

“Okay, mommy! I’ll b-be right back!” And he hopped off the chair and ran to his room.

 

Inko turned to Shouto, who was sitting there numbly as he realized that this is what a family should be like. Where the parents and siblings care for one another, as Fuyumi does for Shouto. Not how... nevermind.

 

“Did you get hurt by the kids as well? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but if you’re being hurt, we want to help.”

 

Hold on. What?

 

“Ah, I’m...”

 

What does he say? That the flaming trash bag of a father is the one whose hurting him? Certainly not. Shouto has already done enough, being here and all. He didn’t want to inconvenience the Midoryias any more than he already had.

 

“...Fine. I’m fine.” He finished lamely.

 

Shouto could see out of the corner of his eye Eevee frowning, but he did nothing to acknowledge him.

 

Inko gave him a chary look, but nodded. “Alright then. Well, if you do need anything, our home is always open. I appreciate you helping my son out today, I’m glad he’s made a new friend!”

 

Friend? He considered Shouto a friend? Oh gosh. Hold on. What was this feeling in his chest?! This was the third time!

 

Izuku then burst out of his room, waving an action figure in the air with all semblance of sadness gone. “I got it! Look, Sho-chan! It’s All Might!” He grinned, and did the signature All Might pose.

 

He couldn’t take this. The kid was too pure, Shouto felt like he might explode.

 

“Do you wanna play heroes with me? I can be the villain if you want. Or you can!”

 

Shouto sat at the table, dumbfounded. He looked over to Inko on what to do, but she just chuckled. “You don’t have anywhere you need to be, do you? If you want, when you need to leave I can take you home.”

 

Eevee tapped his leg expectantly. “I’d... like that.”

 

Both the Midoriyas smiled, and Shouto felt the same feeling again. Izuku practically dragged Shouto off his seat, and ran into the living room with the other two Pokémon following.

 

Shouto then realized what the feeling was. He smiled back at Izuku, and felt happy for the first time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Shouto’s character was pretty okay! It was my first time writing him, so I haven’t had really any experience with him. But I love him.
> 
>  
> 
> Also... no, this will not be tododeku. I’M SORRY TO WHO SHIPS IT, but since this is a crossover fic I decided that having relationships as I usually do would make it heckin’ confusing along with all the pokemans. Forgive me!!!
> 
> And! Thank you! For reading! And have a great day!!!!!


	3. not an update !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI
> 
> I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE EXCITED BUT DON’T LEAVE YET PLEASE HEAR ME OUT.

I’m very excited to continue with this fic, I really am!! But I’m somewhat lacking in ideas with it.

Here’s some of the things I’m facing right now:

 

-Will Izuku have a quirk? Would he get it From All Might, or will he be quirkless??

-Will Izuku go to UA? Or not?? If you look in the tags, I had a slight possibility of having a vigilante izuku. It may not make sense with a Pokémon x bnha fic, but I have some ideas. But if he were a vigilante he may not go to UA, at least for a while.

-What kinds of Pokémon do you think the villains will have? I’m open for suggestions!!

 

For now, I’m going to keep Izuku as a child and he will grow over time, and meet some of the characters we know and love. But as a child this is the time where he is going to discover a lot about Pokémon and how they behave. So for that:

 

-How would he meet them?  
-Would he want to befriend them, or would he try and become a hero on his own??

Because after chapter two, his faith in Pokémon has dwindled a bit as those kids who he thought were nice had basically attacked him with no hesitation. But he’s still got Minccino and Shouto’s Eevee, at least.. 

 

I’ve gotta go for now!! I’m not exactly stuck on the story, just wondering about some things. Just remember, I’m open to suggestions. It’s nice having feedback!!

Okay bye!!!!

Edit: also happy 10th anniversary Minecraft!! WOOOO

Edit: (June 14) I already do have izuku’s Pokémon chosen actually! But of course I’m open to more feedback than just his. Thank you all for the comments, I have not abandoned this story!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that’s right. I’m not gonna make my boy incredibly OP because I like to make him suffer. You know how it be, yo.
> 
> Like, usually when I see Pokémon/BNHA fics people usually give Izuku a bunch of legendaries, which is FINE, just I wanted to try something new because I’m weird...


End file.
